sabine_dunserfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Dünser Wiki
Sabine Michaela Dünser (27 June 1977 – 8 July 2006) was a Liechtensteinerin musician, better known for being the lead vocalist of the gothic metal bands Erben der Schöpfung and Elis. Biography Dünser grew up in Schaan (Liechtenstein) with her family, consisting of her parents and her younger sister. Her musical talent was discovered at an early age. She started with basic listening skills. Four years later in practice flute. At an early age, some teachers recognized that she had a great musical talent and should be encouraged. While at primary school Sabine began playing the piano, and continued to do so until her graduation. At the same time she began to develop her singing voice. She sang in different choirs, such as the school choir. Since her training as a singer was very important for choral teachers, Sabine began classical music singing lessons at 19. She participated in the Liechtenstein Musical Company, and furthered her desire to sing in a band. In 1999, Sabine was able to carry out her plans to sing in a band. Along with Pete Streit (Elis) and Oliver Falk (Erben der Schöpfung, WeltenBrand), who started the project, she founded "Erben der Schöpfung" which became "Elis" later. Beginning in the band, and music in general, always meant a lot to Sabine. Elis allowed her to sing in front of many people and express herself in words and melodies. She not only made music, she lived the music. it was pretty obvious that both enjoyed the time in which she composed, recorded and toured. She could be easily found after concerts, always smiling. She was always very friendly with fans, giving autographs, taking pictures with them or just talking. She was always very open and honest, so there was never any doubt of her great personality. Elis was in the process of recording her album "Griefshire" which Sabine called her "Baby" when her life was over because of a cerebral hemorrhage. Two weeks before Elis were supposed to play at the "Battle of Metal Festival in Germany the band was rehearsing when suddenly Sabine collapsed. She was not unconscious, but she felt sick and suffered from headaches. Her condition worsened and her companions took her to a hospital because of her poor condition. She had to be transferred to another hospital by helicopter, but after a short time she had already been declared brain-dead. On July 9, 2006, an announcement was made on the band's website that Sabine Dünser died of a cerebral hemorrhage on July 8, 2006. Dünser collapsed during the band's rehearsal on Friday 7th. According to a post on the official Elis website, she died a day later in a hospital. After her death Elis decided to launch her "baby" Griefshire. Her voice and thoughts are still living with her latest work. Discography Studio albums Erben der Schöpfung *Twilight (2001) Elis *God's Silence, Devil's Temptation (2003) *Dark Clouds in a Perfect Sky (2004) *Griefshire (2006) Singles *Elis (2001) *"For Such a Long Time" (2003) *"Der Letzte Tag" (2004) *"Show Me the Way" (2007) Videos *"Der Letzte Tag" (2004) Facebook __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse